UNSC GATE
by SaveTheWeak
Summary: When a Roman/Greek mysterious gate appears, how would the UNSC act? How would their retribution allies, the SA, react to the gate? How would the Empire that suddenly attacked the powerhouse that is called the UNSC react, when they arrive? How would the twenty-first century's JSDF react to the UNSC? Rated T. At least an update a week. UPDATE: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Fixed Chapter 1**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Sol System**  
 **December 11, 2582**

* * *

Robert Black stared into the final frontier, it goes by many names like the void of the abyss but most people know it as "space".

Robert - going with UNSC regulations - sported a haircut that it looked like a shave rather than a cut and his hair showed signs of white and gray.

He wore an officer's uniform with 2 bars showing his rank as Admiral. Yes, he was an Admiral of a UNSC fleet, but not just any fleet but the home fleet. With 135 ships in total, his fleet could glass a planet with their MACs in less than an hour.

That is how powerful humanity came over the last 3 decades after being on the receiving end of a genocidal war between them and the Covenant.

He took a glance at his TACPAD before taking a sip from his coffee. "Gotta love peace," he told himself.

"Agreed Reclaimer," boomed a voice beside him. Robert jumped in surprise. Beside him was the fleet master - or Admiral in human terms - of a visiting Species Assembly (SA) fleet, fleet master Y'irm - he never caught his family for some reason.

Roberts sighed before reclaiming his composure beside their allies.

It's funny really, exactly 3 decades and a day ago, they would be trying to get at each other's throats. Now though they were standing side by side like any good friend of his would do when with him.

He greeted Y'irm with a smile, "Nice to see that you are well."

Y'irm did something that was an equivalent to a chuckle. "Yes, it is. Nice to see you well as well, human." The Sangheili forwent titles and spoke, "some weird structure appeared in one of your cities, Roberts."

Robert looked surprised from the report. "Why haven't we sound alarms or how come I just got word now?" he asked.

"They identified it as a non threat, but I suspect that we might have trouble soon."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why would you think that?"

"They identified the structure as a Greek/Roman from your history."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I'm being a good friend." Robert chuckled while Y'irm smiled with his mandibles twitching.

Robert stopped chuckling when he saw Y'irm trying to smile. "Oh god no! Please stop smiling, at least try to be your species for once!"

Now it was Y'irm's time to chuckle. "Nice to see again Roberts," Y'irm said as he walked away.

"What? We just got started talking." Then the alarms blared. Y'irm grinned as he headed to the hanger bay. Robert ran to the bridge in a high score of 1 minute.

"Why the hell is the alarms sounding?!" Yelled Robert.

"Sir! Tokyo is reporting that they are being attacked!" His ensign paused. "Um, sir?"

"What is it?"

"I think we forgot to tell you about the stru-" he was cut off when Robert waved his hand in dismissal.

"I already know about the structure, fleet master Y'irm informed me personally. Just tell me what's the strength of the enemy," Robert ordered calmly.

"Yes, sir. Footage shows that they are cosplayers in gray ancient Roman armor," reported the Ensign. There was silence from anyone but Robert as he laughed.

"Stop messing with me, Jack." Robert waved his hand in denial. "Cosplayers really?"

"Yes sir it is from Japan so it should be regulars but they are coming from the structure."

Robert stopped laughing at that point and started to work for his crew. "Tell the captains of the ships over Tokyo to launch ODSTs over the location of enemy forces then. And Jack." Ensign Jack looked at Robert with a questioning look. "Tell the ships themselves to not fire any weapons but ODST pods got that?"

Before Jack could respond their smart AI, Calisar, reported, "Sir the enemy has deployed wyvern like creatures. The estimated force at around 6,000 humans sir."

"Humans?" Asked Robert.

"Yes, sir."

"Wyverns?"

"Yes, s- sir we have reports that orc-like creatures has appeared, ugly barbarians."

"Everybody not human is barbarians to you Calisar," Robert deadpanned.

"Point taken sir.." Like what Y'irm did with him on the observation deck, Calisar stopped talking informalities, "Roberts it doesn't feel right to kill my fellow Romans..." as a roman inspired AI he was programmed to think like a space roman.

"Think as them like rebels to the empire you serve then Calisar," declared Robert.

The tenth generation AI's hardlight eyes widened before he broke into a Roman salute. "For the UNSC!" He said before he disappeared.

"Horah."

* * *

 **1 hour ago**

 **Hulnus Hill**

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Unknown System**

* * *

"Sir, is it wise to open another gate after the other one lead to?" Asked an officer.

Dolt Kin was like any other commander of the empire, he was taught, trained, and groomed as a commander, but ultimately he got his rank due to his family's high status. Now Dolt was facing a dilemma: he was either follow orders and open the gate and risk his men or deny it and let others do it.

Dolt let a deep sigh escape his lips. "Of course it's wise! The Emperor is always wise in his choices!" Dolt paused. "Are you doubting the Emperor?"

"Yes... I mean no! It's just that the last time the empire opened a gate it ended with an allied army of 300,000, leaving the battlefield with only 170,000 of the men they set out with."

"BUT only 120,000 died, so that means 10,000 became bandits or thieves, low lives I tell you. Weak and cowards," Dolt said arrogantly.

The older and more experienced officer was about to retort - and ultimately get kicked trying to defend the men, at least he would be respected - but a courier came into the tent.

"Sir," the young courier started, "Emperor Molt is requesting you to hurry and go through the gate. He says "it is in the best interest in the empire"." Then the courier started to breathe heavily before saluting (Roman salute).

"Get some water and food," the officer ordered but before the young courier could go, Dolt raised a hand to the guards to stop the courier.

"Sir?" Asked the officer.

"What's your name?" Asked Dolt.

"F-Frederick sir," stuttered the young teen.

Dolt paused. "Once you're done with what officer Mane told you, get geared up and get ready to move out with the expedition force," he ordered, the Mane's and the teen's eyes went wide.

"Sir, is it wise to send our only means of communication with the emperor to the front lines?" Asked Mane, skeptical, on the verge of anger.

Dolt grinned arrogantly. "We won't need couriers." He signaled the guards to let Frederick through.

Now Mane had enough of his young commander's inexperience and underestimation. He was fed up with his arrogance, his ignorance, and his pure stupidity. Screw my rank, I'm leaving this gods' forsaken gate and commander! Mane thought angrily.

"May the gods bless the soldiers and may the gods curse you, commander Dolt Kin!" His cheeks were puffed in anger. "I resign from this doomed empire!" He then stormed out of the tent and yelled to anyone who can hear him.

"May the gods bless you! Your lives are in the hands of a fool!"

Dolt was shocked, his most trusted officer just gave up on him and basically said screw you.

"Guards! Arrest that man!" But the guards didn't move an inch as they were busy looking at the retreating figure of Mane.

Then one by one their mighty expedition force of 10,000 was reduced to roughly 6,000, 4,000 manpower gone just like that.

"Kill the traitors!" Dolt yelled to his most loyal men.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

Dolt stabbed another cowardly traitor before turning his sights on the gate. "Open it up! Enter it in tight formation!" He ordered. The traitors didn't even put up a fight as the loyalist killed those traitors. Though maybe his family's name might be stained, it wasn't stained enough for shunning.

"Yes, sir!" Replied the gatekeeper as he opened it with a magical key.

They entered tight formation before marching in, with the Wyverns and their riders at the rear.

They appeared suddenly in front of a long and wide road with weird things with wheels. Civilians held weird items and flashing were here and there before the cavalry appeared and charged them. "Wait!" Now he knew what his officer, Mane, said that gods bless his soldiers, as they were turned into merciless genocidal mindless soldiers.

"Sir?" Asked one of his other officers.

Dolt sighed. "Tell them they must capture some slaves! Mindless fools." He arrogantly sighed but this was a fake facade of arrogance, in essence, he was scared from the core.

They slaughtered hundreds by the time the enemy organized, but it was too late for them, estimated 400 of their citizens were on the ground, unmoving.

"Sir! The enemy is approaching in tight shield formation!" Yelled a sentry, so they were, a whole file of them with shields and wands or staffs.

"Mages!" Yelled an officer as they fired smoking magic from their wands. They had at least a dozen of them, mages, hiding behind their shields.

"Calvary charge!" He ordered but he was answered with horses whining and men tearing up for no apparent reason. His eyes widened. "Where are the Wyverns?!"

"They just appeared."

"Order them to attack those mages!" With that order, the Wyverns took off and went to deal with those mages. "This must be a mage Kingdom," he thought. Then hundreds of meteors charged directly at them. "What in Falmar's land have we provoked?!" Dolt thought to see his men obliterated by the meteors, some even took some Wyverns with them.

There was a hiss.

* * *

 **Cairo station**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Sol System**

* * *

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood sat on his chair staring at the holo-table. He was not in command of the home fleet that laid with the UEG (they gave their emergency powers back to the civilian government) and the admirals commanding the numerous heavy frigates and battlecruisers.

Robert Black stood in front of him, though via hard light hologram.

"You sure this information is correct?" He asked.

Robert nodded, "of course sir."

"Cosplayers and Wyverns, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I didn't believe it at first but I assure you that the information is valid." Robert straightened his posture before saying, "also sir. They already killed around 500 and taken a few people captive, hopefully not for rotten reasons." Hood took off his hat and prayed a silent prayer.

"You are dismissed, Admiral." With the key phrase out, Robert disappeared. Hood sighed.

* * *

 **UNSC PILLAR OF FUTURE**

 **Near Earth**

 **Sol System**

* * *

"Give me an estimation on enemy current forces!" Ordered Robert.

A reply from a feminine voice answered, "enemy strength is at 3,000."

"UNSC forces?"

Calisar answered that "UNSC forces aren't taking casualties, police forces, however, has around 10 - 70 casualties."

"I want a report when the enemy forces are subjugated!" Calisar nodded before disappearing. "I want UNSC forces to deploy around their gate! Make sure none of our civilians or even worse, military and police personnel, are taken captive by the offenders!"

"Sir! All enemy air force has been wiped out!"

Robert sighed those were the only ones doing casualties apparently. "Good, tell police forces to retreat and secure the area!"

"Sir, we need to go through the police c-" the crew member was cut off when Roberts raised his hand.

"Request then."

"Yes, sir."

"Who bets this is a second insurgency?!" Asked Robert trying to relieve some stress. There were no hands raised. "So that means we show them mercy! Capture some alive!"

There was a round of nods as his orders were confirmed.

* * *

 **Imperial forces**

 **Tokyo**

 **Earth**

 **Sol System**

* * *

"Sir! They have surrounded the portal! We must retreat when we can still can!" Yelled one of the foot soldiers.

"Did I give you permission to retreat?!" Asked Dolt knowing if they retreat they would be executed. But before he could say anything else, his forces nodded before knocking their idiotic leader unconscious.

"We surrender!" Yelled a foot soldier that Dolt Kin would have recognized as Frederick, the courier boy had taken command of his troops.

"Hands on your hands!" The soldier clad in black, head to toe, yelled something that they can't understand.

"Barbarians," muttered a loyalist as he took out a sword and slashed at the "enemy". But the sword didn't even faze them, instead they fired their magic wands and killed the loyalist.

"Hands on your heads!" Yelled the soldier as he indicated the head.

The Imperial expedition team recognized this and put their hands on their heads, while the soldiers used their foot to force them on their knees.

"Great another green people," an Imperial foot soldier said out loud. "The Empire is doomed! Curse that empire and our commander! May the gods curse them!" He was nudged by a female soldier.

"Shut up." The Imperial looked at her.

"They are truly barbarians! They have females in their ranks!" He tried to laugh but was knocked out cold by the female.

"What is going to happen to me?" Most of the Imperial forces thought.

* * *

 **UNSC PILLAR OF FUTURE**

 **Near Earth**

 **Sol System**

* * *

"Enemy casualties are 4,630, sir. It seems like their morale was already weakened as many surrendered when ODST drop pods hit near them," reported Calisar.

"Good. Send a request to the UEG to block off the Ginza district and build a structure around the gate."

"Request sent," Calisar confirmed. "Good, now about the Shangili." Robert thought.

"Jack, get me contact with fleet master Y'irm," Robert ordered.

"They were already contacting us. Putting on screen now."

A hologram of Y'irm appeared before him, on the holo-table of course. "Ah. Admiral Robert. We are requesting to send troops through the gate," Y'irm said rather bluntly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, fleet master." Robert was hoping Y'irm would accept but that wasn't meant to be.

"My troops are fully prepared to go through the gate, think of it as a retribution to you reclaimers. For all the sins we have done 3 decades ago..." Y'irm paused. "They are insurgents.. are they not?"

"What we have seen from medical tests so far, they don't have the forerunner genetic imprint, so no they aren't insurgents," replied Robert.

Y'irm flared his mandibles in glee. "Then we shall eradicate any opposing enemy beyond the gate." There was a moment of tapping. "Sending forces to ground. We just need your clearance now."

A message popped up from Hood: "Let them down."

Robert looked around to see if anyone was typing to Lord Hood before sighing. "I, Admiral Robert Black, allow entrance of Shangili forces to land on Tokyo and conduct operations beyond the gate."

There was a resounding shout of glee as the Shangili celebrated as they were about to embark on a retribution journey.

"But a marine battalion and 2 SPARTAN-IV squads are to escort you to set up a UNSC forward base." Robert signaled Jack to cut the footage.

"Calisar, give me a pinpoint location to where this gate leads to."

* * *

 **The Imperial Capital**

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Unknown System**

* * *

"Another sacred hill has been ravaged by bloodshed?!"

The Senate, the place where you can listen to wonderful music as people argue and fight, all the while the Emperor sat lazily in his chair always watching with amusement.

"Yes, if our accounts are right, the force was brought into a one sided Rebellion where our troops prevailed." The man in the center of the room paused. "After the commander won the battle, they charged right through the gate. But never returned."

A man in military armor and clothing spoke up, "was there even a courier?"

"Yes there was but due to the foolishness of the commander he forcefully put the courier in the front lines," replied the man. "But we did get an officer, but he marched up to us and said he resigned. We don't know where he is as of now."

Emperor Molt sighed as his head started to ache. "Stop bickering like fools and send another detachment," he ordered dismissively.

"Your majesty! We already lost one-third of our forces, it will stretch our forces thin, leaving our empire weak," replied a senator. "And the other kingdoms and tributaries won't volunteer anymore. Due to the battle of Arnus Hill."

Another senator spoke up, "Then there's the matter of the green people! Your Majesty, we request that we try to negotiate with them."

"Silence!" Roared Emperor Molt. Everyone told their mouths to shut and it obeyed, not even opening to a cough. "We will send a scout just to see if they are advancing."

There was a round of agreements at the sensible idea. "Now tell me if the green people are advancing."

* * *

 **UNSC UNKNOWN TO EYES**

 **Near Earth's Moon**

 **Sol System**

* * *

UNSC UNKNOWN TO EYES is part of humanity's - well the Forerunner genetically implanted humans - ONI or Office of Naval Intelligence.

"So the green boys are gonna send some prisoners for us to interrogate?" Asked the captain of the prowler. His first officer nodded. "Ok.. let's see... send the prisoners to interrogation chamber 1 through 5."

The captain was a light skinned Japanese decent male, he had black spiky hair and a black uniform with a black version of the UNSC's captain's cap. Name Commander Matty Jenkins.

"Yes sir," responded his first officer. "I'd like to also report that Sangheili forces have been given the green to go through the gate," the officer reported.

Sangheili forces... what game are you playing Hood? Matty thought.

Genesis, their resident A.I, was a prototype generation X AI, she out performs every other AI, besides the legendary A.I, Cortana, of course. She was based on a maid from the 1500's.

"Genesis, have our prisoners arrive yet?" Matty asked.

"Yes, master. The prisoners are in hangar bay two," replied Genesis.

"Have our translators on this ship to decode their language."

Genesis was gone with a gentle smile.

"Hm ok..." Then an idea popped in his head. "Do we still have access to the Janus key?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, master." Genesis materialized again, still with her maid avatar.

"Then I want you to look through it and find any forerunner artifacts from the other universe. This gate might not be useless after all."

Genesis replied, "There are dozens of forerunner ships not in this universe, though most are classified as colony ships, there is one supposed intact dreadnought."

"Yes, humanity might surpass the Sangheili or any Covenant species in terms of firepower." Matty grinned grimly. "Tell me the progress in language decoding," he ordered.

"Nearing completion master, estimated time left: 2 minutes," Genesis smiled gently.

"Set course for the radio tower then. We need to send the package to all ONI and UNSC personal."

"Yes sir," replied his first officer.

* * *

 **JSDF "SPECIAL REGION" BASE**

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Unknown System**

* * *

Lieutenant General Kōichirō Hazama of the JSDF or Japanese Self Defense Force stared at the man who gave him the message bow before going out of the door, heading to the Mess hall to have lunch.

Hazama sighed as he wrote a report on the new found information. Once he was done it read:

Report of Lieutenant General Kōichirō Hazama of the JSDF:

We have discovered another gate like ours, 15 kilometers away. The locals call it "Dalnus Hill", another sacred hill of the Empire. When we found it, our jets were able to see corpses of the Empire's troops dead.

Lieutenant General Kōichirō Hazama signing out.

Hazama pressed "send" before stroking his mustache. "Coffee might help my migraine…"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Love Halo and Gate so much that I made this fanfiction. Anyways like and favorite, but most notably review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, few hours and it got 12 favorites! Thanks!

Thank you guys for telling me the exact spelling... now let me use cheats on spore to rename my species.

Lord Link: yes, I will try to add systems but I really don't know what I should call Falmart's planet's solar system so I will accept a name for the solar system until the next chapter is released.

poamayo: yeah I might need to change that... maybe 50 then?

minecraft93: it's just a joke, I like anime so I decided to add my two favorites: Naruto and Bleach.

iZuikaku: thanks for adding another anime for my to watch list.

Master-Debator69: wow! I forgot that they had name generators! Thank you for telling me!

Capt. Schroller: no I don't think so.

Let me also clarify that I only work on weekdays on this fanfiction. I also realized that I spelled UNSC wrong :P This is a fixed version of Chapter 2.

* * *

 **Fixed Chapter 2**

 **Tokyo  
Earth  
Sol System  
December 12, 2582  
**

* * *

"For the sins, we have committed we will avenge the fallen! This is our retribution journey!" Yelled Y'irm, "We will teach those non-imprinted humans to never hurt the imprinted!" Due to the invaders' lack of the forerunner's imprint, they separated the ones who were imprinted and those who weren't.

The UNSC Marines looked at the fleet matter. "Hey, does it seem they want to do genocide again?" Asked a marine.

"Well, this time the enemy struck first," shrugged another.

"So we're basically the Covenant 2.0?" Asked the first.

Before the second marine could answer that a voice with German accent boomed behind them, "We don't run on lies." The voice's owner was a tall and imposing man, he was obviously a spartan with all that armor that covered him from head to toe.

The Marines around him jumped as more SPARTAN-IV's arrived. "Do you know where is the commander?" The tall German spartan asked the marine.

"Yes sir," both Marines replied in unison. "Jinx!" They then started a jinx war.

The Spartan sighed as he moved onto another pair of marines. "Kno-" the spartan was cut off.

"Hughes! Stop scaring the Marines!" Yelled another SPARTAN-IV, this one, however, spoke in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Sorry, sir!"

"Good." The Scottish spartan grabbed the German Spartan's shoulder, "You should behave. Did you know the Master Chief himself is going to lead the spartan operations?"

Just as he said that a green armored Spartan walked past them.

"Speak of the devil."

"You mean demon?" Asked a nearby Sangheili.

The Scottish spartan shrugged, "sure."

John was inspecting the forces around him, he inspected the Unggoy to the Sangheili, from marine to SPARTAN-IV. His combat alertness on at all times and it told him that a total of around 3,000 troops were going through.

John was in his mid-70s - before space travel became possible, that would've been over the time to retire, but due to advances in technology the expected life span of an average human was 150 years of age.

A Sangheili stopped him. "Fleet Master Y'irm," he said politely to the Sangheili in front of him.

"Demon," Y'irm replied in a polite voice. Then the Sangheili realized something, "I mean, 117."

John raised an eyebrow, usually, every ex-Covenant species call him a demon and nothing else.

Putting his confusion aside, for now, he reached for something behind his head and handed it to Y'irm. "The smart AI that will be accompanying us," he stated.

"Good! Now I don't have to look at everybody to get a body count," Y'irm said jokingly, trying to make the legendary spartan at least once. But it was to no avail as John stood there, everything stiff. Y'irm frowned, "come on demon, smile."

John looked at Y'irm and spoke in a monotone voice, "sorry sir." He was always frowning, since the death of his AI companion, Cortana sacrificed herself for him. No, he was frowning long before that, when the first spartan died, Samuel, on a Covenant space ship. He then lost countless other brother and sisters during the war.

He wore a grim smile after he destroyed High Charity. Then Cortana's death made him frown with nothing coming from it. That's why he was quick in handing the AI to Y'irm.

Y'irm eyed him. "Well then, we will leave through the gate now. Our retribution journey will begin!" He roared as the other Sangheili and ex-Covenant species roared in approval.

"For the imprinted!"

Some Marines shuffled unsettled. "I don't get those name," a random marine spoke up.

"Neither do I... Neither do I."

John moved in front of the SPARTAN-IV's. "Our job is to support the marine battalion in securing an area for a forward base! Let's move Spartans!" He shouted. "I sound like Menendez, I wonder if we made him proud," John thought back.

* * *

 **Y'irm was the first to enter and the first to get bored, there were no a enemies to fight them, no enemies to defeat, only corpses of the enemy laid down for them. "Well.. there goes our first step of retribution.." He said to himself as more appeared. "I want to move these bodies on the outside! They are rotten like the Prophets!"**

John exited the portal and hurried to Y'irm. "What happened here?" He asked.

Y'irm could only shake his head in disgust. "They are the enemy, but they were all dead when I came through," the fleet master replied. "A Rebellion then? Maybe they are the loyalists and back there was the Rebellion? Or maybe it's the opposite."

John looked at a Roman soldier and inspected it. "Iron, craftsmanship is similar to Roman craftsmanship. Looks like we are dealing with a big empire," John stated.

"You have fine eyes spartan, though I should've expected that cause you are THE Spartan." The Sangheili walked to the biggest enemy tent and entered, leaving John to his own devices.

Spotting the Marines and Spartans just standing around he ordered them to help with the cleanup. Grabbing a corpse, he lifted the body and tossed it in the middle - where a pile started.

A wyvern flew a few miles away, it was like as if it was spying on them. "T-there's more g-green people?!" He yelled as he hurried his mount to go back to the capital.

Back on the Hill, some people spotted the Wyvern. "Shouldn't we shoot it down?" Asked an Unggoy.

"Demons should take care of that!" Yelped another one.

"Stop your whining! We are all breaking our backs here!" Roared their Sangheili squad commander.

"Scary!" Cried both of them.

In the command tent, Y'irm placed a terminal in the middle of the table and inserted the AI.

"Construct, name yourself," Y'irm ordered in a calm manner.

"I'm the 7th generation smart AI: GRG-54, I would prefer the name George," the AI responded.

Y'irm nodded to himself. "Give me anything in this region," he ordered.

"Yes sir, since we don't have anything set up, all I can tell you we are on a hill," George replied rather bluntly.

Y'irm blinked a few times and facepalmed himself, "Sorry I just got too excited, construct."

"It's OK sir, from what I downloaded about your fleet, you never experienced an AI," George stated.

Y'irm nodded, "seems about right."

"Ok standby as we set up some equipment." George gave a lazy salute before disappearing. Y'irm called, "set up some equipment here!" He then thought of something, "I want a radio dish as well!"

"Radio dish sir?" Asked one of the technicians, "aren't those old human fashioned?"

Y'irm bang his head on the table repeatedly, before saying, "I mean radio sensors." The technician chuckled before getting the said equipment.

"Sir, you will experience migraines if you do that," George said as he popped up. (Wait! I forgot to tell his avatar!) George was a southerner - with a very decent northern accent - who lived in the US during the twenty-second century.

"You speak of the reclaimers construct, we, Sangheili's, have strong heads," retorted Y'irm. George laughed before apologizing with a funny face.

Then a team of technicians entered and placed down equipment. "Sir important sensors and other equipment are set up," said a human technician.

"Good, now you, Reclaimers, should go build your forward base," Y'irm said to all the humans in the tent. "While we, Sangheili and the SA (Species Assembly) will set up our forward base," he spoke calmly, then he roared, "for the journey of retribution!"

As they walked out, a technician talked to another, "it is the Covenant all over again."

A huragok entered and started to improve some of the components of some of the newly placed electronics. Then it went over to George's terminal and spoke code with the AI before leaving.

"What did it improve?" Y'irm asked.

George popped up and answered, "it improved the electricity efficiency by 3%, increased the maximum output by 14%, and increased the radio range by 30%, he also says that the radio sensor was outdated."

"Good. Now tell me, is there any radio frequency in this world?" Y'irm asked.

George nodded, "besides ours, there was a primitive one about 50 kilometers out."

"How primitive?"

"It's comparable to the human's late twentieth-century radio signals."

Y'irm was about to ask something else but John entered the tent. "Sir, sentries saw an enemy Wyvern spying on us," John reported.

"Demon, why was this not reported to me right away?" Y'irm asked.

"The sentries thought the Wyvern was wild until it did some unusual behavior, about 2 minutes ago," John answered.

Y'irm sighed and dismissed John, saying, "send a recon force to this location." The Sangheili pointed on the map another sacred hill of the Empire.

"Yes, sir." With that John left the tent.

All around John there was a lot of transports for the firebase materials and men and women categorizing the materials. There were also soldiers training and others organizing into teams for recon missions.

Looking down to his TACPAD, he walked towards a spartan recon team and spoke, "Name your recon number."

The SPARTAN-IV team jumped before saluting. "Recon team three reporting for duty!"

"You're the only Spartan Recon team, am I correct?" John asked.

"Yes sir," replied a heavy Scottish spartan.

Handing them his TACPAD, he said, "I got an assignment from the SA commander, fleet master Y'irm, I want you guys to do it."

Grabbing the extended TACPAD the Scottish spartan read the location. "A hill sir?" He asked.

"Switch the radio sensor on."

The Scottish spartan did what he was told to and looked at the TACPAD. "So we are going to check what is causing the radio lengths?" He asked, in which John nodded. He saluted, "Consider it done commander."

"Good luck Lieutenant Lauchlan."

"Thank you, sir." He then motioned his squad into the warthogs, "Let's move it ladies!" Then they drove off in the direction of Alnus Hill.

Looking to the sky, John spotted something shining before it disappeared. "That was no sun," He thought.

* * *

UNSC/ONI UNKNOWN TO EYES  
Earth's Orbit  
Sol System

* * *

Commander Matty Jenkins stared at the report from the operatives on the other side. "So from what I am reading, these so called, "Imperials," were actually just rebels from the 'Empire?'" He asked his ship's new smart AI, Genesis.

"Yes, it appears so commander."

"Anyways, how are the translation and interrogation doing?" Matty asked.

Genesis took a millisecond to respond, "Translation software is complete and interrogation is now just wrapping up."

Matty raised an eyebrow at this information, "If the translation software is complete how come I wasn't informed or how come I didn't get the package?"

"Robert thought it would be fun to see your reaction sir," Genesis smirked.

"Curse that Robert, ok send me the software now," he ordered.

"Right away sir."

Matty then received the package. He looked over the contents before downloading it. "Does every ground force on the other side of the gate got this?" He asked.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Ok then, tell me about these rebels."

Genesis nodded before explaining, "These rebels aren't actually part of any sort of rebellion sir, they are the Imperial force."

"Really now? How come there was a lot of corpses then?"

"The dead were actually the rebels."

"Oh," was the only thing that came from Matty's mouth at that moment. "Ok then..." He trailed off to see his first officer, Conner. He asked his first officer, "What is it, Conner?"

"Sir, we have intercepted reports that the UNSC and SA have found radio waves that seem to be contacting each other in Japanese sir," Conner replied.

Matty raised an eyebrow. "Send the radio signal to my TACPAD," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Conner tapped his TACPAD a few times before Matty received the radio signal on his TACPAD.

"Is that all?" Matty asked. Conner nodded. "Then return to your station," he ordered as Conner complied and went back to his station.

"You sound like a strict officer ordering his men, captain," Genesis commented.

"Cause I am strict Genesis," Matty retorted as he glared at Genesis.

"My my abusing a young girl like me... how harsh," Genesis commented as she took on a shy pose.

Matty sighed before scrolling down on the report he received.

* * *

SPARTAN Recon Team 3  
The Other Side

* * *

Lauchlan stopped a few kilometer from the hill. "Tanvir what do you see?" Lauchlan asked their team's sniper.

"Looks likes they have the twenty-first equipment. Sir, I think we are dealing with the JSDF from the twenty-first century," Tanvir replied in shock.

"Tanvir stop screwing with me," Lauchlan threatened. He turned to his German friend and ordered, "Norvyn confirm this."

"Sir just take a look for once," the other Spartan, Cyneley, urged. Sighing before taking look himself, he spotted some early twenty-first tanks and APC. He also spotted a warning sign in Japanese.

Lauchlan took a gulp of defeated air. "Well things just got complicated," he stated before saying, "Report our findings to base, make sure the frequency is higher than what the JSDF are capable at this time." Norvyn nodded as he contacted their superiors.

"Look at all those poor bastards, they were dead before they knew it," Tanvir stated referring to the numerous bodies a few meters away from the JSDF's base.

"I wonder how did the JSDF get here and wouldn't that mean our history would be changed, sir?" Asked Cyneley.

Lauchlan shook his head, "No this is an alternate reality JSDF. Look at this way, since we passed through something that is similar to a wormhole or slipspace portal we would've advanced faster." The rest of the recon team nodded.

"Sir, the Master Chief and fleet master Y'irm got word from HIGHCOM to make first contact with these JSDF people," Norvyn stated.

"That was fast," Lauchlen replied.

Norvyn shrugged, "It seemed like HIGHCOM was expecting this already and made a decision a long time ago. They want us to make sure it's safe so our ambassadors could arrive there safely."

"Ok team! I'll park the Warthog in some bushes, Tanvir you want to stay behind?" Lauchlan asked. Tanvir shrugged.

"I will provide sniper support or I'll bring the Warthog to evacuate you guys if they turn hostile," Tanvir replied.

Lauchlan nodded. "Do we happen to have swords or any primitive weapon?" He asked.

"We do get some energy swords, gifts to all the UNSC Spartans from the SA," Norvyn replied.

"Ok Norvyn and Cyneley grab one, leave all your rifles with the Warthog," Lauchlan paused, "store the energy swords in a secret compartment."

They all grabbed an energy sword and placed in a secret compartment. They then headed towards the JSDF base. They approached the base in relatively nice silence until Cyneley broke it, "Do you think they have some anime and manga on them?"

"Why are you even thinking about that nonsense again, Cyneley," Lauchlan paused, "pretend we are locals, turn on the new translation program to the native's language." They walked again in silence as they switched their language's speaker setting to "Falmartian."

Again, Cyneley broke the silence, "Don't trash talk anime and manga!" Lauchlan rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. They passed the warning sign.

"Everyone put your hands up," ordered Norvyn.

"Hm, ain't I leader?" Lauchlan asked.

"Officially, yes. Unofficially, no," Norvyn replied in his German accent.

"SOMETIMES," Lauchlan said, rolling his eyes and raising his hands in the air.

* * *

JSDF Special Region Base  
Special Region

* * *

"Sir! Natives in heavy armor are approaching the no entry zone!" A young JSDF soldier reported as he gave his superior his binoculars.

Indeed there were, three heavy armored men were approaching them arms raised. "Give me a speaker, turn it up all the way so they can hear it," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier said as he gave him a microphone.

When the soldier gave a nod the officer talked into the speaker, "You are trespassing in JSDF leave or we will be forced to defend." The armored men paused looking around before continuing with their arms still raised.

Getting off the speaker, for now, the officer ordered the young soldier to get the priest translator that was under the protection of the first lieutenant Yoji Itami. Firing a warning shot to warn the armored men to not take a step forward, the men paused and took some steps back and sat down right outside of the Killzone, like if they knew the exact range of effectiveness of their weapons.

"Damn, they seem to know the range of our weapons..." The officer rubbed his eyes, they were waiting for something as they were doing some kind of bet, the one in the orange armor seemed to win as he was celebrating. "They don't seem scared that I fired at them, what the hell?" He thought the damn "great" Empire was scared when they tried to invade them at the beginning.

* * *

Recon Team 3

* * *

"I won! Now give me your credits!" Cyneley did the give me money gesture. They made a bet what will the JSDF do when they see them. Lauchlan betted that they will just do a warning shot, though Norvyn doesn't bet much, he betted that they will just let them in cause they had their hands up, while Cyneley said that they would warn them then do a warning shot.

"Now... what should we do now?" Norvyn asked.

"Wait until we can understand what they are saying from the speakers," Lauchlan stated. "They should AT LEAST tried to learn the native's language."

* * *

JSDF Base

* * *

"Need something, sir?" Asked a monotoned voice behind the officer, though her Japanese isn't fluent she was the only translator they had. Lelei wasn't a priest like most people think when they glance at her but a mage of magic.

"Yes, can you speak to those men over there to kindly leave? Using this of course," the officer replied as he handed the microphone to Lelei.

Lelei looked at the officer before nodding, taking the microphone she spoke in perfect Falmarian, "Men in iron. The green men of this castle are territorial and would KINDLY like you guys to leave."

The men in the big bulky suits looked at each other before saying in loud voices, "We would like to meet these green men, we were told that they were from another world!"

"What did they say?" Asked the officer in a calm voice.

"They said: "We would like to meet the green man, we were told that they were from another," she paused, "reality." She was NEARLY fluent with Japanese but not fully.

"Ok.. tell them to come back when the refugee town is constructed... um... in about 2 weeks," the officer told her.

Lelei nodded as she once again spoke into the microphone, "Come back in 2 weeks. The green men will see you then." The men in armor looked at each other before nodding. They then took their leave.

* * *

SPARTAN Recon Team 3

* * *

"Well that went well," Cyneley commented as they went back to their Warthog.

"Yeah very well. Norvyn contact the commander and tell them that we will be welcomed by the JSDF in 2 weeks," Lauchlan ordered as Norvyn nodded.

As Norvyn contacted their commander, they reached the Warthog and went back to base.

* * *

Princess Pina's Party  
Near the town of Italica

* * *

"Have you heard that the Empire has lost another sacred hill cause they opened another portal?" Asked a bystander.

"Yeah, I wonder what enemy did they face this time?" Asked another one.

Pina and her knight party overheard them as they sat in the bar. "The spy that was supposed to infiltrate the enemy returned with his pants wet and saying that more green men have come," Hamilton spoke.

Pina nodded, "Yeah now there are two green men, though he also mentioned that there were others besides them, he didn't see what they looked like though as he went back to the capital to report." This was troubling news to them and the Empire, if there were more green men then with all that fire power, they can send the Empire or possibly the world to ruin.

Grey looked very disturbed as he spoke, "In all my life I've never seen nor read a powerful foe that didn't try to invade the Empire. It's either that they are peaceful and we just provoked them or that they are biding their time." Pina nodded in agreement.

"We need to contact the ones from Hulnus to help us fight the ones at Alnus or the other way around," Norma suggested.

Pina sighed. "I wished there was a way we can fight both of them without help from both of them," she admittedly said in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry princess, the Empire will find a way, but what worries me is that maybe Emperor Molt, your father, has gone too far and opened two gates," Grey stated, showing his doubts with the Emperor.

* * *

Cairo Station  
Earth's Orbit  
Sol System

* * *

Lord Hood grimly looked at the reports made by ONI. "So the forces we were dealing with wasn't a separate splinter group... this complicates things," he said to himself. "Then there's the matter of an alternate reality JSDF." Lord Hood sighed. Since there's nothing to do except to improve the Outer Colonies, the structure designated as GATE was given extra attention from both the UNSC and SA, because of the fact of another intelligent life in the universe. "Hm... the location of the planet is let's see... in another universe, interesting." The GATE utilizes power slipspace portals that neither the Forerunners or - much less - the SA and the UNSC have utilized this kind of slip space technology. "Precursors maybe.."

* * *

Chapter 2 End

Wow the longest I ever wrote for ! 3.7k words!

Thank you guys for your support!

Remember: May the Forerunners guide you.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of you want JSDF to react to Halo. Why not?

Artyom-Dreizehn: it's not solid, it's just a guess by Admiral Hood, though it could be, I'm not spoiling but I can tell you that there might be some Precursors are on the planet.

Lord Link: it's going to be in the JSDF universe due to the Halo universe's lack of Precursor artifacts. It makes sense since the Forerunners, even with their advanced tech, would need to have Precursor-level scanners just to sense Precursor tech so far from their universe.

PhenexGundamKai: You can't really see a detailed armor set from at least a kilometer away. It's just kind it blurry and I'm trying to get a grand reaction from the JSDF when the UNSC face-to-face with them.

Orangexboom: yes it would, but due to the UEG being the inheritors of the mantle, it will be very limited.

Guest: hoorah

minecraft93: it's 30 years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, I would think that most experimental medical equipment would be destroyed after 3 decades of genocide and glassing.

Guest: a joke.

Guest: a joke. I would think the Sedarian Empire will keep all their sacred hills close to them.

Guest (ChronoHyperion): I run off what's in the games and other fan fiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Guest (Zero): yes it will be.

KillerKaug: Woah you want them to invade OUR Earth?! Lol.

Guest: read chapter 2, please. Well, you wouldn't be here, huh?

Also, the UNSC Marines have ACTUAL Marine armor, not those rubbish stormtrooper armor.

I'm American.

Let's go to the chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Imperial Capital  
GPL-82  
GATE System  
December 14, 2582

* * *

Molt sat on his throne surprising calm for the events that just transpired would make a king or emperor of any kingdom or empire, tremble.

"Tell me, how many days has it been since the first green men entered my empire?" Molt asked one of the guards, seeing as they were the only ones in the room.

"Me sir?" Asked a guard.

"Yes you, now tell me how many days has it been since the first green men arrived on MY empire?" Molt asked impatiently.

"It's been 1 week, sir," replied the guard.

Molt paused questioning before asking the second guard, "You, tell me how long since the second green men arrived."

"Um... 2 days sir," replied the guard.

Molt looked at the third guard and asked, "How long has Princess Pina - my daughter - and her... plaything left to investigate both?"

"4 days ago milord, they should be near Italica," replied a cool headed guard.

"Good." Then an explosion rocked the palace. "What was that?" Molt asked still with his bored face.

A guard entered the throne room and reported, "Your majesty! The green people have infiltrated the palace and are marching towards here!"

Molt was reeled in with a look of shock on his face. "Retreat all guards to guard this room! Seal all the entrances! Ge-" He was cut off as a rift - that seemingly was created out of magic - appeared in the middle of his throne room. A man with a shaved cut, a suit, supposedly without armor, and a smirk on his face.

"Guards!" Molt ordered as the rift closed.

"Well looks like the portable slip space drives are working..." Robert trailed off seeing the Emperor and guard. "Ah, gentlemen... nice to see that the diversion worked," He said as he brushed off some dust on his shoulder.

Molt was speechless as the man approached him and his guard trying to stab the man to death. "Now now... I certainly don't need you guys attacking me when I'm doing a diplomatic meeting with your leader," Robert said as he raised his hand and curled it into a fist, as he did this, all four guards fell dead with holes in their chests. "Now much better..."  
"Who are you?" Molt asked confidently - from the outside -, but fear overridden his insides.

"I'm Admiral Robert Black of the UNSC Home Fleet of Earth," Robert introduced. "You must be Emperor Molt of the Sedation Empire, yes I did my research," Robert stated.

"Are you here to kill me? Barbarian!" Molt asked with flames in his eyes.

Robert stayed professional as he felt the urge to pick his ear to clean it. "No I'm not here to kill you, rather we want you to apologize to all the people you directly killed and their families," Robert stated as he cleared his throat. "You have 1 week to come up with an answer, good bye, for now," Robert said as he smirked, then another rift appeared behind him. "Choose wisely Emperor Molt." Robert entered the portal and disappeared, before long the rift closed as well.

"Guards!" Molt yelled as his heart thumped 120 MPH. A lone guard entered the throne room.

"Yes mi-" the guard went to excuse himself to go and release his lunch.

"Sorry for my rudeness milord," the guard said deeply. "The green people have fled the palace and retreated back to the sacred Hill," the guard reported.

"Clean up this mess," Molt said angrily as he went to his personal chambers.

* * *

JSDF Base  
The Special Region

* * *

"So there were 3 armored men that didn't exactly react to our weapons?" Asked the lieutenant general, Kōichirō Hazama, of the Special Region's garrisoned JSDF from Japan. The lieutenant general sighed.

"Yes, sir."

Hazama stroked his mustache. "Never mind that for now.. tell me did the people from the other side of Hulnus' gate appeared yet?" Hazama asked.

"We presume sir," replied the officer.

"Presume?" Hazama asked.

"All our drones were shot down, we presume that the people have technology similar to ours," replied the officer.

"Hm. Keep me posted on their movements outside of their AAA guns, next thing we need is a genocidal alien society trying to kill us because of some lies," Hazama stated while the officer chuckled. The officer then walked out as the author chuckled at the irony.

Elsewhere on the JSDF grounds, Itami walked with Lelei, Tuka, and Rory as they headed out to collect some wyvern scales to sell. "So why am I here again?" Itami asked himself.

"Because you are supposed to escort us," Lelei said in her usual monotone voice.

"Right." Itami looked to the sky and spotted a light before it disappeared. "Did you see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Lelei asked.

Itami shook his head, "It's nothing."

* * *

UNSC/SA Combined Foward Base  
GPL-82  
GATE System

* * *

"Aircraft are so annoying!" Exclaimed an Unggoy.

"Yipyap thinks so too," Yipyap stated.

"Dipchip thinks noise scary!" Exclaimed the first Unggoy.

A nearby marine AAA gunner looked at the Unggoy with confusion on his face. "Man I don't know how they killed so many of us..."

"They used numbers," replied a veteran.

The marine made an "oh" with his mouth. "Well that's interesting," he added later.

"Did you know that they are making a game about the Great War?" Asked another marine.

"That's stupid," replied the veteran.

The first marine put his hand on his chin, "wasn't there a game about it already? Like the ones in the early twenty-first century?"

The veteran nodded, "well the game developers turned out to be time travelers and tried to warn us early about the Covenant. That's why we survived so long."

"Really now?" Asked a King-yar, it's reptilian voice was very raspy.

"Yeah, they were from the thirty-first century, though they can only go back 10 centuries," the first marine explained. "Hey, I wonder if the JSDF know about Halo, the game."

"Yeah, I wonder if there any of those... what you call them... Gaming Otaku's!" The second marine exclaimed.

The King-Yar shook his skinny head. "Reclaimers are truly the descendants of the great Forerunners." Then a slip space portal opened beside them.

The Admiral of the Earth Homefleet stepped out. "Huh, this is weird.." He stated as the Marines and SA troops saluted.

"Sir!" They all said in unison.

"At ease," Robert ordered, he then headed back to Earth, via GATE.

"Pretend I wasn't even here," he ordered. Then he was out of hearing range.

On the construction site of the UNSC Firebase, John and the other Spartans helped the construction workers move materials.

The Spartan also spotted some SA species helping as well.

A marine jogged up to the legendary spartan. "Spartan Recon Team 3 has arrived, sir," the Marine reported.

"Tell them to report to command," John replied. The marine courier nodded as he went back to Recon Team 3.

"Lunch!" He yelled through his helmet speakers.

The Marines sighed in relief while the Spartans and ODST took a little more time before going to eat lunch. The civilian contractors, however, were already done with lunch.

John made his way to the temporary command base. Entering the tent, he was welcomed by people typing on their terminals and their AI, George, talking with the fleet master.

Seeing John, Y'irm turned towards him, "Demon, what a surprise, why are you here?"

"I'm here to greet the recon team that confirmed the radio waves, sir," John replied.

"Ah, I heard they returned, but why would they report here? Why not in the debriefing room?" Asked the Sangheili fleet master.

"I need your permission to allow them to the nearest city, sir," replied John.

"Oh? Why would you need the fleet master's permission? You are after all the commander of ALL SPARTAN operations here," George stated.

John shook his head, "That's true, but I would also like to ask if we can interact with the locals." Now that's something he needed permission from his superior because First Contact results are usually reflected on the highest ranking officer who is responsible for them.

"Hm. That does need my permission... why not?" Y'irm replied as Recon Team 3 entered the tent.

"SPARTAN Recon Team 3 reporting for duty, sir!" Yelled Lauchlan, the leader. The team saluted at their superiors.

"At ease," John ordered. At this, the team relaxed. "Go get some lunch, after that get ready for another assignment." Recon Team 3 saluted before exiting the tent.

* * *

Cairo Station  
Earth's Orbit  
Sol System

* * *

Hood nodded to himself. "So they have found the exact location of GPL-82.. ok," Hood stated to himself, then he called to his AI, Pyramid,"Get me in line with Captain Thomas Lasky and the Infinity."

GPL-82 was the name given to the planet that the GATE directly led to. G meant GATE, P meant Planet, and L meant Location. 82 was given due to the year it was found.

Pyramid opened communications with Lasky. "You called, sir?" Asked Lasky.

"Yes, I want you to finish refueling and head to the coordinates I sent you," Hood stated as he sent the coordinates to Lasky.

Lasky looked at his TACPAD. "Yes, sir... sir?"

"Yes?"

"Are these the location of GPL-82 or the location where the GATE leads to?" Lasky asked.

"Yes they are," Lord Hood replied.

Lasky nodded in satisfaction. "Will this fleet master Y'irm be in charge of the Infinity?" He asked.

"Yes, he will be but you have the permission to deny if you see fit," Hood replied. "Also an SA fleet will be arriving 2 days after you arrive," Hood stated as he cut the transmission.

Pyramid appeared. "Pharoah, Admiral Robert Black has arrived from the GATE," He stated. Hood nodded with satisfaction in his eyes.

"Pyramid, give me visual of all SA and UNSC territory," Hood ordered. Pyramid complied and a map of their Universe appeared. The UNSC controlled 1,300 planets and has a population of over 100 billion. While the SA had about 1,500 planets and 120 billion in population. "So the SA are still above us... well in terms of influence," Hood said grimly. "I'm happy that's there isn't any more space faring species in the universe."

"Agreed, oh mighty Pharoah, humanity might join the SA and together we can become the strongest society in the whole known universe!" Pyramid exclaimed.

"We are already the strongest in the known universe," Hood deadpanned.

* * *

Italica Outskirts  
GPL-82  
GATE System

* * *

Being the princess of the most dominant power, Pina was concerned about the green men factions. "I hope that we can reach a peaceful resolution," She said to Grey.

"I hope to, princess, we are severely outmatched in every way, the only things that we got on our side is numbers, but I fear that too will be overcome by the enemy," Grey replied.

They neared the trade-city known as Italica, ruled by the Formal family, it was considered by many to be the most successful trade-city on in the Empire. It was also the closest Sedation city to the two sacred hills, Alnus and Dulnus. The current head of the Formal family is just an eleven-year-old child.

"Nonsense they only have 10,000 at Alnus and around 3,000 at Hulnus," Pina waved off Grey.

Grey sighed at her arrogance, it runs in her blood, the arrogance of a fool, he had no idea how Emperor Molt became Emperor, the man is a fool, not a leader. "You must understand, they HAVE more troops than us, if we were to attack them, they might send their full military upon us," Grey explained.

"Grey might be right, princess, we have not seen their full might," Hamilton agreed with Grey, "besides princess, one soldier is worth a thousand of our men, take the allied kingdom's attack on Alnus Hill for instance."

"More of a reason to sue for peace," Pina stated. "At any cost," she added.

Hamilton nodded, as well Grey and Norma. "We have arrived at..." Norma trailed off at seeing some smoke rising in the direction of Italica.

"We must hurry!" Exclaimed Pina as the rest of Rose-Order Knights charged towards Italica.

* * *

UNSC INFINITY  
Slip Space Stream

* * *

Admiral Thomas Lasky look at the data packet, seeing that HIGHCOM classified this as a Tier 3 world that didn't need terraforming wasn't the surprise, the fact that they had mystical creatures like Wyverns didn't peak his interest it was bound to happen, but the fact that the dominant species is untouched Humans took all that credit.

"How much time until we arrive?" He asked the ship's AI, Ronald.

"Approximately 2 months," replied the AI. It was expected, they were traveling to a new universe. Their slip space drives were Forerunner based, which means they could travel system to system in seconds.

They suspect that without someone with a slip-space signal from the other side, they couldn't travel universe to universe due to how you can get lost and end up sitting out of nowhere.

"Status on the fleet?" He asked. The Infinity could carry up to 12 Strident class heavy-frigates, dozens of squads of longswords, and 4 squads of SPARTAN-IV. The fleet that was accompanying the Infinity were 13 Autumn-class heavy cruisers, 5 new Dragon-class destroyers, and one new Infinity-class Supercarrier, the UNSC Void.

Ronald reported, "All ships are green and UNSC Void is requesting permission for a war game between our Spartans." Lasky gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Give them a green light on that," Lasky replied. Ronald nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Near Italica; JSDF  
GPL-82  
GATE System

* * *

They saw the smoke rising over the hills. "Ok, does this road take us anywhere near where the smoke is coming from?" Itami asked Kurata.

"Yes it does, we are going to go through it if the map is correct," Kurata replied.

"On the bright side, this is the second time we ran into a cloud of smoke," Itami stated.

"That should be Italica..." Tomita stated.

"Heads up people, make sure to keep your eyes open," Itami ordered.

Lelei took her time to speak up in her monotone voice, "Smokes black, must be trouble."

"Do know where it's from?"

"Looks like... maybe. no, it's a flower," Lelei stated, she wasn't a master evident on her mistake.

"A flower?" Asked Kurata, pointing the mistake out.

"She means fire," Itami stated.

"Fire," Lelei repeated.

Itami grabbed a speaker and spoke, "Let's stay awake people, keep moving, and remember to watch the sky as well as the ground." Itami looked at Rory as she smirked. "What's your deal?" He asked.

"There's blood that way," she replied while licking her lips.

* * *

Near Italica; UNSC  
GPL-82  
GATE System

* * *

Lauchlan drove at 100 MPH, half of what a Warthog is capable of. "Why are you driving so slow?!" Complained Cyneley.

"Why? It's nice weather today and we aren't in a rush to make well... the Second Contact with the Sedarian Empire," Lauchlan replied as he turned on his personal radio.

Norvyn relaxed at the back, sleeping. Tanvir was sitting down, doing maintenance on his rifle as well count his ammo. As they drove they spotted smoke.

"Tanvir tell me where that smoke is coming from," Lauchlan ordered as he started to slow to a halt.

"It's apparently coming from the city of Italica, or just something burning," Tanvir replied.

Cyneley started a gamble, "I bet 200 credits that its Italica."

"200 that's it's Italica and it's a dragon attack," Lauchlan replied.

"I meant 200 it's Italica and it's a bandit raid," Cyneley replied.

"200 that it's the JSDF," Tanvir replied.

Norvyn stayed silent throughout the gambling. He wasn't going to lose money cause of a stupid gamble.

They then started to move again, heading towards the smoke.

* * *

Cairo Station  
Earth's Orbit  
Sol System

* * *

Hood looked at the Arbiter, also known to him personally as Thel Vadum. They were discussing the sudden movements of the "Banished."

"So these so called... Banished are now attacking some of your fueling depots and weapon bases?" Hood asked.

Thel nodded, "Yes we extended them an offer to join us but the Banished answered with our delegates heads chopped off, brutes the lot of them."

"This is serious indeed," Hood stated as he started to think. "Where do you think they will strike next? Putting depots and weapon bases aside of course," he asked.

"I believe they will strike the holy Ark," Thel stated as he showed a map. "The red is the depots and the bases that Atriox struck," red dots appeared on the map. "The gray is UNSC territory," a portion of the map was taken over by gray. "And SA territory in purple," the rest was taken over by purple.

"The Ark is in UNSC territory, but so far they only attacked SA territories," Hood pointed out.

"Yes, but the attacks line up with the holy Ark, on the way there, there are 3 solar systems, 2 of which are inhabited," Thel stated. "I already told the Council to expect more troops on our borders so feel free to send troops to the holy Ark."

Hood nodded. "I'll send battle group Yuri to link up with the Ark defense fleet," Hood stated. Thel nodded in satisfaction.

"Now that's out of the way, we need to discuss the possibility of another Earth and potentially humans who are imprinted," Hood stated.

"Agreed Lord Hood," Thel grimly agreed. "Though the fact that we might need to share technology to a primitive species - even if they are Reclaimers - is quite disturbing especially if you consider that this race of humans might not be worthy. Sorry if I offended you, Fleet Admiral."

Hood didn't look offended the slightest, actually, he agreed with Thel, if the JSDF are active during this Earth's time, then the Earth would be separated in nations. "For now we will not share technology until they are either integrated to UNSC territory or that Earth is fully united," Hood stated.

"Sound logic, Reclaimer," Thel commented. "Very well, we will lay off giving them technology for now."

"But," Thel started, "if their history lines up with yours, then we must find the Covenant of that universe." Hood thought back to the Great War, the Human-Covenant War, he nodded without hesitation.

"I'll send you the planet's coordinates," Hood stated as he sent the coordinates of GPL-82 to Thel.

Thel nodded at the coordinates. "For the Mantle."

"For the Mantle." With that, Thel cut the slip space transmission.

A peaceful silence brewed as Hood sat in his chair, alone. "Another Covenant, huh," he stopped the brewing silence with his statement.

"Almighty Pharoah, Admiral Black as arrived from the GATE and confirmed that he finished stage 1 of "Peaceful Sedarian Empire"," Pyramid reported.

"Prep stage 2 of "Peaceful Sedarian Empire" but ready stage 1 of "destruction of the Sedation Empire"," Hood ordered.

Pyramid nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

**Questions first!**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL DRAGON: Saderan Empire. Saderan Empire... thanks.**

 **minecraft93: the number just popped into my head. Might as well consider that number of around 320 million...**

 **PhenexGundamKai: don't worry, we all make mistakes.**

 **Minecraft93: thanks for the info :D. I will start doing my homework on Halo as I now going involve space battles in the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Now let's get into this story! Oh, flood yeah!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cairo Station  
Earth's Orbit  
Sol System  
December 14, 2582  
**

* * *

"Atriox is 10 days away from the Ark, I want battle group Yuri and the Gundam to head to the Ark," Hood ordered as he read the report of Atriox's movements.

"Yes great Pharaoh," Pyramid replied.

Atriox was the leader of one of the old Covenant's rebel group, the humanity was on the receiving end of the genocidal war called the Human-Covenant War and were losing, the Banished caused mayhem amongst the Covenant's ranks. They stole weapons and supplies from the Covenant.

The saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" doesn't apply to Atriox. The brute leader was ruthless to both Covenant and Human forces.

The Banished were steadily moving towards the Ark - one of the last surviving relics of the once great race, the Forerunners. The fleet Admiral suspects he will not stop there, Atriox and the Banished will most likely make the Ark their base and declare war on the SA and the UNSC.

Well, that's what the AI's say.

He says screw Atriox and sends in one more battle group than promised.

Sighing, Hood put his hands on his forehead and groaned, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

 **Italica  
GPL-82  
GATE System  
**

* * *

Pina and her Rose-knights - along with the citizens of the city - defeated the remnants of the Allied Army that attacked Alnus but turned to banditry after that.

"Retreat!" Yelled the commander of the organized bandits. A horn blow as they retreated from Italica.

Pina saw their foe retreating, she visibly slumped with a tired expression.

No! She can not tire, she had a whole city to organize and defend! With that thought in mind she swiveled around and asked, "Norma, Hamilton are you alright?!"

Pina got her reply, "somehow."

Their veteran trainer, Grey, walked up to Pina, "aren't you worried about me, princess?"

"Your safety was never in jeopardy, Grey," Pina deadpanned. Grey broke into a hard laugh from the comment.

Pina walked up towards the city's palace with Hamilton in tow. "Princess, why are we fighting bandits here?" Hamilton asked as she stopped walking.

Pina gritted her teeth in frustration, "How was I supposed to know?"

"When we got word of a large armed group invading Countess Formal's territory, I assumed it was one of the two factions of the green men. So we raced here, only to find the remnants of our own allied troops have turned to banditry!" Pina replied.

She straightened her posture, "You there! There's no time to rest! The bandits will come back! Before then, we must dispose of the bodies and reinforce the barricades!" She didn't direct it towards a certain individual but instead at the civilian militia. "I've sent a message to the main unit. Three days! If we can last three days, my knights will be here to help! Hang in there until then!"

* * *

 **UNSC SPARTAN RECON TEAM 3  
Right outside of Italica  
GPL-82  
GATE System  
**

* * *

Lachlan walked with Cyneley and Norvyn as they approached the gate of the Sederan Empire's trade city, Italica. "Looks like a massive bandit raid," Cyneley commented as they passed the numerous bodies of the dead.

Lachlan nodded. "Grab a primitive sword, pretend we are mercenaries," he ordered, "remember our mission: make sure the area is secured for diplomats." The leader of the recon team grabbed a nice looking sword and tossed it at Norvyn, while the decently silent Spartan nodded. He then tossed one at Cyneley, before grabbing one for himself.

"Show energy swords when absolutely necessary," Lachlan ordered as the rest stored the handles of their energy swords in their secret compartment.

"Why didn't we grabbed some swords from a nearby village," Norvyn mumbled under his breath.

The recon team saw a few civilians scouting from the walls. "What the hell? They don't they look like soldiers or guards," Cyneley commented.

Lachlan looked up and saw people - probably scouts - that wore no armor to speak of. "Agreed, fall in," Lachlan ordered.

"Some kind of militia then?" Asked Cyneley as they approached the gate. Lachlan shrugged. "Anyways... why don't we enter the damn city on wheels?"

Lachlan paused before moving again. "Infiltration. We don't want them to think we are the enemy of the other side and attack us and the diplomats, remember this IS a scouting mission," Lachlan explained.

The Spartans nodded in satisfaction. "Weapons are trained on us, 10 bows by the looks of it," Norvyn stated quietly.

"Switch to native," Lachlan ordered.

He switched his translation into native before speaking, "We are mercenaries looking for work. We come in peace." He raised his hands to support the fake occupation.

The bows were still trained on them, then they heard the roar of an engine approaching them.

The spartan recon team turned around to see a twenty-first century APC. "The JSDF, go figure," Cyneley commented as the APC closed in.

"Pretend to be scared," ordered Lachlan. The Spartans looked at him with a look of horror, though he only assumed they had that look, he couldn't tell beneath the helmets.

Cyneley cleared his throat before putting on his acting voice on, "Is that an iron carriage?"

"Look at that fine looking... iron?" He couldn't say steel, he suspected that the natives didn't find steel yet, therefore if they were to pose as natives, they had to adapt to their rather primitive metals.

Norvyn stayed quiet as the APC humvee stopped a few meters away.

A young looking girl with blue hair and robes stepped out with a staff in hand.

"Mage, right?" Cyneley asked Lachlan.

"I think so, the people at ONI should know," replied Lachlan.

Then a blonde slender looking teen with elf ears stepped out. She wore a T-shirt and jeans.

"Elf?" Asked Cyneley.

This time Lachlan didn't answer, he knew that Cyneley knew the answer.

Then a small child in a gothic dress and weird headdress exited the Humvee as well.

"A gothic loli?"

Lachlan sent a questioning glance at Cyneley, he didn't know what the hell a "loli" is, sure he knew what a lollipop is but without the word pop, what the hell is loli?

The trio of decently beautiful females approached them. Oh, did he forgot to mention that the gothic little girl carried an ax like scythe?

Lachlan turned to the scouts on the walls, "Can you let us in? These... iron carriages look like it came from the green men." They got to know what he was talking about if they mistake the JSDF as UNSC forces that's fine. If he remembered correctly, the Sederan Empire is at war with the JSDF

"Who are you?" Asked a voice behind him, he turned around to see the three females a meter away with JSDF soldier following behind.

Cyneley leaned into Norvyn's ear and whispered, "so they are really the JSDF."

"Hm, we are mercenaries for hire, we got here only to find this place a battlefield. Aging about a few hours old?" Lachlan replied.

"You must be bandits as well," the elf stated with an accusing glare.

"No no, you got it all wrong. We were just passing by until we saw a small army of bandits attacking this beautiful city," Lachlan stated as he waved his hands in defense.

"That no normal armor, where did you get it?" Asked the JSDF soldier.

Cyneley looked at Lachlan. "Hm. A fine magical blacksmith forged this for us," Lachlan replied, sweating.

"You smell like a liar, kukuku," giggled the small child with the crazy ass scythe.

Norvyn stepped in, "if you excuse us, who are you?"

The child's eyes widened a little before she smirked, "oh you don't know? I'm Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy. People call me Rory the Reaper." She then did a formal courtesy.

Lachlan looked at Norvyn with a questioning look. "Very well. Sp- I mean... Norvyn Spartan," the Spartan returned.

"Lachlan Spartan."

"Cyneley Spartan."

The JSDF soldier gave a questioning glance at the trio. "Are your brother?" He asked.

The trio Spartans looked at the soldier before looking at each other. "Your grammar sucks for an adult," Cyneley laughed.

"That's because he's not from around here. He said that-" Rory was cut off by Norvyn.

"Yes we are brothers," stated Norvyn with a monotone voice.

"Who are these people with you? Seeing as the guards of the city is not letting us in..." Cyneley asked.

"I'm Lelei La Lenena," the mage stated.

"Tuka Luna," stated the elf.

"Yoji Itami," the JSDF soldier stated. A noise that sounded like fanboy screams yelled from the speaker on his chest and from the front humvee.

"Well nice to be your acquaintance, I presume you are the green men?" Lachlan asked.

Itami scratched his cheek sheepishly and spoke in Japanese, "Yes, your armor looks like.. wait you said your last names is Spartan?"

Lachlan looked at Itami with a stare. "What did he say?" he asked Lelei.

"He asked why your last name is 'Spartan'," the mage replied.

"Oh.." Lachlan trailed off.

On the private comms in their helmets, Cyneley screamed, "they have the Halo games in their Earth! He must know that we are Spartans! The cover is blown!"

"Abort! Abort!" Yelled Norvyn screamed as well.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Yelled Lauchlan over the comms.

"What is happening?" Asked their sniper, Tanvir, over the comms.

"Nothing. By the way, Tanvir, do you have visual on the bandit army?" Lachlan asked.

There was a slight pause before Tanvir replied, "Yes around 600 men, a few women amongst their ranks, hmm it's surprising that they aren't offending the females. Must be important people." Tanvir took another pause before asking, "should I take out their leadership, sir?"

"No, we need them organized or else we won't give a first impression on the Empire or the JSDF, but if you can, try to rescue some slaves," Lachlan ordered. He hated slavery to the very core, there was also the reason that the Covenant took his father and fed him to the Unggoy. Of course, that's what the SARI (Species Assembly Retribution Intelligence) said.

"Umm excuse me? Anyone in there?" He heard a voice outside.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Lachlan replied to the voice as he turned on his speakers.

"All three of you guys are thinking at the same time, weird," the voice, Tuka he believed, stated.

"State your names and business!" Yelled a male voice from the wall.

"The hell man?! We told you guys twice now!" Yelled Cyneley. He wasn't mad, Spartans are meant to keep their cool, no, he was suspicious.

* * *

 **Italica's South Gate  
GPL-82  
GATE System  
**

* * *

Norma started to sweat in desperation, the men from the iron carriages were the ones that drove off the fire dragon, the green men. He shook it off, he was a noble of the Sedaren Empire and a knight of the Rose Order, he will not let such lies to trick him.

Then there was the apostle of Emroy, Rory the Reaper, the elf, the mage, and the three heavily armored knights.

The princess, Pina, started to talk with their instructor, Grey, about the people. He knew that Pina will make the sensible choice, question them and let them in.

The odd group approached the gate until they stopped on the other side of the door, the green man of the group was about to knock, but the door flung open, knocking the man unconscious. Norma took in a deep breath and released it. "Well there goes a powerful ally," he stated as the others looked at the person who opened the door.

* * *

 **UNSC/Species Assembly GPL-82 Forward Base**

 **GPL-82**

 **GATE System**

* * *

The SA and UNSC pilots stood shoulder to shoulder, all they had mixed feelings, but they felt the same emotion, excitement. The SA pilots actually outnumbered the UNSC pilots 1 to 2 as the SA pilots called this their "retribution" and the fact that most of the forces from the Orion Arm were SA personal, you have one of the deadliest pilots that the SA could offer.

It wasn't surprising that the Sangheili dominated the top ranks of the pilots as there wasn't any Unggoy or King-Yar near them, well there's a few King-Yar in the top 1000 but the dinosaur-like species usually stay with sniping.

"Spartan Recon Team 3 has requested that we teach those son of bitches who's boss!" Yelled the UNSC operations commander, Ima Johnson, though she would rather not compare her to the legendary Sergeant Avery Johnson as she wasn't a direct descendant of the legendary soldier.

A UNSC pilot raised his hand, "Ma'am, why do SPARTANS need air support?"

"Good question," Ima didn't hesitate to continue, "intimidation is the most reasonable answer."

"Any other questions?!" Ima barked. A hand shot in the air, "Yes?"

"Do you think the JSDF will also ask for air support as well, ma'am?" Asked another UNSC pilot. Ima mouthed a "no" and shook her head before motioning them to get ready.

"Stay out of sight until UNSC ground forces give a green light!" Ima reminded the pilots.

"Horah!" Yelled the UNSC pilots. While the SA pilots yelled, "For the retribution!"

* * *

 **Italica's West Gate**

 **GPL-82**

 **GATE System**

* * *

"Tanvir, mission status?" Asked Lachlan through the team's comms. Tanvir was assigned to free some slaves from the bandits.

It took a while but Tanvir replied, "most of the men are dead. I can only save the women, took out a fraction, sorry sir."

Cyneley jumped into the conversation, "did they notice?" Usually, it would be rude to interrupt a mission report but Cyneley did it too many times that Lachlan didn't even sigh in agitation.

"Yes they did but their camp was too spread out, the time the others noticed, I already escaped with the slaves. I'm taking them to UNSC territory, they are without clothes, sir," Tanvir replied.

Lachlan sent Tanvir the green light and wished him luck, "Good luck, also SA and UNSC air support are heading here, catch a ride."

"Yes, sir."

Lachlan looked around him, Norvyn was looking at the horizon like, scouting for scouts. Cyneley was interacting with the JSDF. He was staying on the wall.

Pushing himself up, Lachlan walked towards the priest of 'Emroy', Rory Mercury.

After they approached the gate and after the JSDF soldier, Itami, got knocked unconscious, they made an agreement with the princess of the Sedation Empire. Good, now we might have a mediator for talks between the UNSC and the Empire, he thought. They could use this as an opportunity to force get they want.

Stopping in front of the demigod priestess, Lachlan greeted, "excuse me."

The demigod looked at Lachlan with a questioning look, "How can I help you?"

"I would like to ask about the gods," Lachlan stated rather bluntly.

Rory gave him a wide smirk. "Kukuku you are so clueless about your own world?" Lachlan stiff nod made her smirk more. "Very well, there 12 gods: first is the gods that I worship with all my heart, Emroy, he is the god of darkness. Flare, god of the sun. The twin gods of knowledge, La and Elange. Duncan, the god of blacksmiths. Miritta the goddess of fertility. Wareharun, the goddess of the forests and trees. Palapon, the god of revenge. Zufmuut, god of light and order. Deldorts the god of the covenant-" Lachlan shifted, uneasiness filling his body, at this Rory paused from her speech and asked, "you ok ?"

Lachlan's mind pumped the memories of his mother's blood splattering on his face. His father yelling for his wife and being taken away for feed for the Unggoy. The Scottish man snapped out of it before replying, "I'm sorry for the interruption, please continue Ms. Rory."

Rory gave a long stare before smiling. "Anyways where was I?" she paused before continuing, "Lunaryur is the god of music. Ral is the god of learning-" she shivered a bit and said in a shaky voice, "T-Then there's H-H-Hardy the goddess of the underworld." Lachlan raised an eyebrow but decided to not question the action.

Rory gathered her composure before looking at the spartan, "so which god or goddess would you worship? Perhaps the god Duncan or…." she trailed off purposely as she smirked. "Maybe you will worship Emroy?"

"I worship the Mantle of Responsibility and the Forerunners," Lachlan stated with his spartan voice.

"Oh? You do not worship the gods? What is this Mantle of Responsibility and what are the Forerunners?" Rory asked curiously.

Lachlan looked at Rory before explaining, "The Mantle of Responsibility is a responsibility that my race worships. It was handed to us by the Forerunners, who was given the Mantle by their and our creators, the Precursors."

"So why do you not worship the Precursors then?" Asked Rory.

A JSDF soldier (Kurata) jumped into the conversation, "my god! You are a real Spartan from the games!" The JSDF soldier pointed an accusing finger at Lachlan.

Lachlan stared at the soldier. "Huh? What did he say?" he asked Rory.

"Nevermind him, answer my question," she demanded.

Lachlan shrugged. "The Precursors turned into a parasite after the Forerunners killed them. But the Forerunners were wiped out, though they did delayed the parasite by using a weapon that wiped nearly all of them, but the parasite returned and attacked us," Lachlan paused before continuing, "we were saved by our predecessor, the SPARTAN-II, the Master Chief, he used the same weapon that the Forerunners used and destroyed the flood."

Rory eyes widened as she came to a conclusion, they were the other force that entered this world besides the JSDF. "Are you from another world?" Rory asked.

"Itami! I have proof that they are the real deal!" Yelled the JSDF soldier (Kurata).

"That is classified," replied the Spartan.

Then he heard the sound of hooves, no thanks to the suit and his enhanced hearing. Rory heard it too.

The JSDF were talking amongst themselves, most likely about the horseback scouts that was about a quarter of a kilometer away.

"Sir, UNSC air forces have secured the slaves, moving towards Italica," Tanvir stated over the team's comms.

"Good," Lachlan smiled behind his helmet.

A foreign voice entered the team's comms, "this is UNSC AI GRG-54, George, reporting in."

"George? What is it?" Asked Norvyn in an annoyed voice.

"I'm here to report that our air units have counted the number of bandit enemies, estimated put it at around 350 strong," George stated.

"Thank you," thanked Lachlan. With that George exited the team's comms. "Get ready for a night raid."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End**

 **Phew, I was nearly of time wasn't I?**

 **Shortest chapter on this fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm** **not doing questions since itb has been a long time.**

 **However, there was one question or rather statement that I have to reply "what the hell are you thinking about?"**

 **Question from a guest I think: They are not Spartans, they are not serious enough. (I don't know if I got it right)**

 **Answer: these are Spartan 4's they are not Spartan 2's or 3's, they are just normal soldiers that was drafted into the program.**

 **The beginning is just for a little fun. Also excuse the profanities.**

 **I'm truly ain't a GATE nor Halo fan if you hadn't known already. I'm more on the Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, and other anime side.**

 **I wonder if my Imouto-chan is reading this.**

 **Merry Christmas. May God bless you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Unknown**

A lone marine took cover as hot bolts of plasma hit his previous position. Switching from his battle rifle to his magnum he fired a precise head shot on his attacker, a single grunt. However, he had to quickly switch cover as a squad of grunts and a single elite focused fire on him.

The marine was silent and didn't say a word as a warthog passed by and killed the squad. Actually he didn't move for a while.

"Move it soldier!" Yelled a sargent in the frontline. "Move it! Move it!"

The lone marine started to move weirdly, going back and forth or shooting randomly.

"Damn it! It isn't your turn god damn it!" Yelled a man.

"It's been 20 minutes! It's my fucking turn!" Retorted a man across the other man.

They were in a tent, in front of a console playing a new game called, 'The Great War.'

Another man walked in and barked, "Stop fucking with each other like children and get your gear fucking ready!" Both men froze and turned to the man.

"Sorry sarg!" They both saluted in unison.

"I said get your fucking gear ready, privates!" The sargent barked once more. Both privates didn't flinch this time and jogged out of the tent and headed for the armory.

As the 'newbies' went out of hearing range the sargent took a look at the expensive console and cheap TV. "This must be the new game..." He trailed off before spitting on it. "God damned newbies slacking off on a shitty rip-off."

The sargent swiveled around and stepped out of the tent and headed to the temporary command base.

A Sangheili pilot passed by the sargent and headed for the hanger, stopping in front of his banshee. His banshee had a silvery scheme with a skull on it's hud.

"I're! Are you ready to reap the skulls of those defiled human heretics?" A member of his squad asked.

"Yes my brother! We shall reap those heretics to join the prophets in the afterlife!" The Sangheili roared in approval.

"Move your beautiful tall asses in your banshee and head to the rendezvous point!" Yelled their human commander. "The support have picked up package one, yet you guys are still here! Get your asses moving!"

 **Italica's Southern Gate**

 **GPL-82**

 **GATE System**

L

achlan watched as Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy, started moan and groan like something was up her ass. "You okay?" He asked with a hesitant tone.

"I'm f-fine!" She stuttered before moaning, "an... Ahhh!"

Norvyn looked very unimpressed while Cyneley looked very weirded out and decided to turn around and head to the east gate. Norvyn decided to join Cyneley and together they ran to the east gate. Lelei decided to insert herself in between Rory's moans, "she's reacting from all the souls going through her to Emroy."

"What ya mean?" Asked Itami.

"She's an apostle so she is a... conductor for souls so they may transfer to Emroy," Lelei blandly stated as Rory swiped the sandbags with her ax. "She's not in the battlefield so it's not too severe, but if she was in the battlefield she would kill everyone or everything that considers her an 'enemy.'"

Rory continued to moan and Lachlan really wondered why was his team assigned to this mission. "Tanvir where are you?" He asked.

He overheard a JSDF soldier whispering to another, "Shit I'm getting hard."

The guy replied, "Yeah me too."

Lachlan shook his head and his comm buzzed into life, "I'm in the forest about 100 meters from the nearest bandit on the east gate."

"I thought you caught a ride with the air forces?" Lachlan asked.

"Negative, you need support until air support is available and ready," Tanvir shot back.

"Good. Anyways I need you to take out the most troublesome bandit you can find, like a commander."

"Want me to take out their leader or mage?" Tanvir asked.

"Mage? Description."

Tanvir was quiet for a moment before responding, "A long green haired female, you want bust size, sir?"

"No," Lachlan said flatly. "Keep the mage alive no matter what, I don't care if you have to kill friendlies, ONI wants a sample of this 'magic' for study. Though do take out the commander when the attack starts."

"Roger that."

"Cyneley and Norvyn you heard that?" He asked.

"Affirmative."

"Got it."

Lachlan took a quick look at Rory before running towards the East gate at top speed of 43 MPH.

As Lachlan took off Kurata noticed how fast the heavily armored man was running. "Sir... how fast is he going?" The Japanese Otaku asked the other Otaku.

"45 or 46 MPH... how is he going that fast?" Itami questioned as well. He sighed, "Kurbyashi."

"Sir!"

"Take care of Rory. You two," Itami said pointing at Rory and Kurbyashi, "and 2nd lieutenant will come with me. We'll go to the east gate."

Kurbyashi shook Rory and said, "Let's go Rory!"

"Hold on just a bit more..." Rory moaned, getting nosebleed from one of the few guards below. She suddenly gripped Kurbyashi's uniform before jumping down and headed to the east gate.

Cyneley couldn't help but marvel at Norvyn's amazing swordsmanship and hand-to-hand prowess. Norvyn could've been a hero straight from a fairy tale.

However he, Cyneley, wasn't very versed in swordsmanship, sure he seen some epic kung fu movies where they brandished those Chinese swords like a god, but he never tried to use swords before. Knives he can use but that was a requirement to even join the UNSC.

He saw Norvyn spin a 180 to dodge a spear and stab the attacker with a precision strike from the long sword. He was quickly distracted when a spear came flying out of nowhere, which he caught and threw back at the thrower. He huffed a bit.

Then his motion detector detected a enemy right behind him, he couldn't make it in time. As he thought this however the bandit head was sliced clean off by a longsword. He knew who it was, Lachlan, so he blocked a strike that was aimed for his savior's back and stood back to back with him.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Go straight for the female magician and capture her alive," Lachlan replied over the comms, while repelling a strike and slashing the bandit.

"Roger."

With that Cyneley and Lachlan ran towards the gate, while slashing and killing all the bandits around them. "Tanvir location!" Lachlan shouted with frustration into the comm.

"600 meters to out of the gate. She seems to be using some kind of magic to repel the arrows from the attackers," Tanvir replied as a crack was has heard on his side, "I have cleared all the bandits surrounding her, so she is clear for capture."

"Roger that, Norvyn. You and Cyneley head to the magician and secure her, I'm going to take care of this mess," Lachlan ordered while stabbing a enemy in the thigh, making him scream in pain. The team leader of the spartan recon team made quick work before continuing his slaughter.

"Makes me feel like I'm in one of those Insurrection stories father used to tell me..." Lachlan mummered. "Though this is rather miniscule compared to their smart and clever moves," he added while cutting down another one.

Norvyn was truly stunning with the sword. Combined with the suit's exoskeleton and his augmented strength you might consider Norvyn a demi god of the sword.

They reached the green haired female magician in no time, all the while Norvyn going bloodthirsty and cutting down any and all bandits that even crossed paths with him. The mage was cowering in fear as they faced her all the while spitting at them, "Go ahead do your worst!"

"Target is secured," Cyneley stated over the comms. Before anyone could reply a overpowering loud music started to play from the east. He was no musical expert but he knew that was the "Ride of the Valkeries," a song that was sometimes played as battle music in the twenty-first century by the American troops and other armies.

Norvyn seemed to notice as well as he said over the comms, "That's fucking Ride of the Valkeries."

"Language," Tanvir scolded over the comms, earning a grunt from Norvyn and chuckles from Cyneley and Lachlan. Another crack was heard as the team sniper shot another bandit in the face, making the brains burst out in a beautiful gory scene.

Then the JSDF helicopters became visible at the horizon. "Damn they're beautiful ain't it," Cyneley commented as the attack helicopters approached and were getting within range.

"Yeah, sad that the UNSC don't use those types of helicopters anymore," Tanvir replied.

"So the JSDF are here?" Lachlan asked over the comms, a bit out of breath.

"Affirmative, they're charging up their weapons, attack helicopters are going in first."

"Cyneley and Norvyn head back to Italica with the magician! Tanvir call off the reinforcements!" Lachlan ordered as he continued to fight the bandits.

"Roger."

"Affirmative."

"Copy that."

Cyneley hefted their prisoner and dragged her to her feet. "Let's move," he stated as he nodded at Norvyn. Them all hell went loose as the JSDF's guns let loose their ammo. The magician ceased to resist as she saw her comrades getting slaughtered by the 'Iron Pegasus.'

He then threw her over his shoulder, where she snapped back into reality and started to struggle against her kidnappers. The duo then ran at their max speed of about 44 MPH.

The JSDF noticed their unusual presence and decided that they were a threat. Two guns were firing in their direction, however, only a miniscule amount hit them, earning a raised eyebrow from the soldiers. They didn't give up, however, as they continued to pour all their firepower, even rockets, upon them.

As the bandits ran towards the gate, breaking formation, they were slaughtered by the guns of the JSDF. Piles of bodies on the wall started to form as people fell from the siege ladders. The Spartans, however, dodged the gunfire thanks to their advanced motion detectors and reflexes, only some hit their shields. The magician was completely unharmed, as were they, when they reached Italica.

Pina was in utter disbelief in the display in power of the enemy of Alnus or the green men. The Iron Pegasus seemed to carry men inside of them, men for crying out loud! A Iron Pegasus flew over her and she couldn't help but gape in awe at the beast.

In her mind a voice, her voice, said:

"What are those things? Blowing everything away. An overwhelming force that cannot be opposed. An ominous and brutal force. Stripping away your honor and pride. This is..."

Pina felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The sneer of the Valkeries."

A picture of Valkeries that she heard from legends popped into her mind and the Iron Pegasus of the JSDF, side by side.

Lachlan took a glance at Rory as she continued to decimate her opponents. He decided to up his game and started to go on the offensive. For every bandit he killed, however, the Apostle of Emroy killed 3 more.

She looked like she was enjoying herself as well.

Then a JSDF soldier - Kurbyashi if he remembered right - came charging in and started to decimate her fair share of bandits. Itami and the other soldier beside him supported them with marine accuracy, though Itami was on the edge of ODST and marine accuracy.

Then George jumped into his comm connection. "This is GRG-54. I need you to confirm the request of air force stand down. Do you confirm?"

"I, Lieutenant Lachlan confirm the order," Lachlan replied with a grunt as he blocked another strike from a bandit, but before he could strike the bandit down a hail of bullets hit the bandit square in the head.

"Very well, sending the order now." With that George signed out from the connection.

Lachlan sent a glance at Itami to see him have a frustrated facial expression as he tapped his comm before stopping, seemingly it fixed itself. The spartan realised that maybe, just maybe that Itami's radio picked up on George's signal. He was cut off from his thoughts as the sound of rotating air reached his ears. It was an attack helicopter.

He took a glance at Rory and Kurbyashi to find them being carried back to the barricade. His eyes widened as he connected the dots but when he took a step to start running the gunfire started.

Rory's eyes widened as he saw from the corner of her eye the man named, Lachlan Spartan, get fired upon by the flying machine. She looked away but when the next wave of souls passed through her, she could not sense Lachlan's soul pass.

When the barrage ceased, she scanned the battlefield to reveal Lachlan coming out of the smoke, unharmed.

"How the hell..." Itami trailed off.

Then his two 'brothers,' Norvyn and Cyneley, appeared with what appeared to be a spriggan on Norvyn's shoulder. The spriggan was struggling against his grip and even tried to cast magic but Cyneley chopped her head that knocked her out cold.

Lachlan nodded to his 'brothers' before putting a finger on the side of his helmet. At this point Itami approached them to question Lachlan and his 'brothers.'

Itami couldn't believe it, a 'native' actually survived a direct barrage of bullets from an Apache's machine gun! A fucking machine gun! The man shrugged it off like nothing, as far as he could see there were no scratches or dents.

Maybe he dodged it? Impossible.

Maybe Kurata was right and they are really spartans from halo, that would mean that they have shielding. That's unlikely but not impossible.

"Uh... hello?" He asked nervously.

Lachlan's faceless helmet faced him. "What you need?" The spartan asked in fluent Japanese, surprising Itami.

"You can speak Japanese?"

Lachlan seemed shocked as he started to bang his helmet but when he spoke it was a language he did not know, German most likely. The spartan seemed frustrated now as he continued to hit his helmet until he started to speak Falmartian, "I'm sorry but could you keep quiet about what just happened?"

"Uuhh.. ok?" Itami finally said in disbelief. This just all but confirm that these brothers are from Halo or a place similar to it. He honestly never developed a love for Halo so he didn't know much but he did play the first two games.

Meanwhile reinforcements arrived via helicopters. They quickly started to spread out and secure the area and prisoners.

Itami sighed before heading back to avoid more confusing dialogue. He never saw them for the rest of the week.

 **Cairo Station**

 **Near Earth**

 **Sol System**

H

ood grimaced the Banished have gone silent, too silent. It has been 2 days since their last attack and add to his fears slip-space anomalies are being reported all over the galaxy.

"Pyramid. Get me in touch with Captain Lasky," Hood ordered. Thee was a "Yes sir" before Lasky came up, although a bit shaky.

"Lord Hood," Lasky saluted.

"At ease. Let's cut to the chase how far are you from the GATE system?" Hood asked.

Lasky checked his TACPAD and stated, "1 month and 4 days, sir."

"Have there been any slip-space anomalies?"

"Minor. Only some turbulence and a few armor platings getting scratched but nothing major, sir," Lasky replied, the voice becoming a bit static. "Sir you'**** breaki****."

(* = static in speech in my story from now on)

"Pyramid what's happening?" Hood asked.

"Sir it would seem they're out of our communication range," Pyramid replied easily.

"Tsk. I swear I'm going senile again," Hood scoffed. "Get me contact with Admiral Robert."

"Bringing up now." A picture of Roberts appeared cleanly.

"Sir?"

"I need you to start creating fighters or anything that can fight in space in the GATE System ASAP," Hood ordered, not even bothering to address him.

"Now sir? We scheduled that until next week, if we do that it would ruin our steady supplies of the aircraft and vehicle parts," Robert stated.

Hood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before facing Robert again. "Have you been keeping up with the latest news from HIGHCOM?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then you should now about the Banished and it's movements, am I correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. I'm ordering the immediate movement of fighters because the Banished have vanished, however, slip-space anomalies have been reported throughout the galaxy signifying a large single movement of objects in slip-space." Robert's eyes widened in realisation. "However the hotspot for slipslip-space anomalies are on the east edge of the galaxy where it so happens to be the direction of the newly discovered universe."

"Should I send an order for stationary MAC guns as well? Maybe request some grounded plasma beam projectors as well."

Hood nodded. "That is all." With that the connection cuts.

 **Christmas Omake**

 **(Warning this is not how they really act)**

 **Foward Base**

 **GPL-82**

 **GATE System**

A festival was going on as most of the SA troops watched as the UNSC troops gave gifts to each other.

John sat in the spartan barracks in his room staring at the beer in his hand. "Damn it," he growled as he threw the bottle in the trash. He was angry because he went as low as to try to get himself drunk to remember the good times.

The legendary spartan didn't hear the door open until he heard the door closing. He checked to see who it was and was surprised to see Fred, Kelly, and Linda standing there without their helmets and frowning. "We came all the way from Reach to see you trying to make yourself drunk?" Fred asked, "you do know you can't get drunk, right?"

John nodded slowly. Due to their improved body their body could not get drunk with any alcohol.

"Come on. Let's celebrate!" Linda exclaimed, effectively breaking the dark demeanor.

 **Omake and Chapter 5 End**


End file.
